red john
by barackobama997
Summary: While they get the day off it's not exactly a day off and red john steps in.
1. Chapter 1

JANE THREAT

It was a quiet day in the office/work for Jane Lisbon and the others no cases but something interrupted the quietness Jane's phone started to ring.

"hello" he answered.

"give me van pelt or your dead physic boy" the mystery man said.

"I'm sorry what was that" Jane answered looking scared.

"give me van pelt or your dead" he said.

"on the phone" Jane said.

"NO I'm in the parking lot bring her" he said.

"I'll be right there" Jane said. everyone was looking at him so he just laid down on his couch.

"hey Rigsby can you go and tell everyone were under lock down" he said while he got up and went outside to catch the caller but he opened the door and there were a bunch of people most talking on their phone too.

"Hey Rigsby since you and van pelt are a thing you can tell her the guy that called me wanted her" he said.

"wait what you're kidding right" Rigsby said toughly.

"i wish i was" he said ashamed. he heard Jane's phone ring he screamed Jane but he wasn't there he was faster than a kangaroo predator. when he answered he did his best impression of Jane.

"hello" he answered.

"if van pelt isn't out in five minutes i am coming in and gunning the place down" he said.

"GOOD LUCK" Rigsby screamed. than Rigsby called the real police and took the man to jail that was threatening them. So Rigsby walked back to the main spot where they all hung out everyone was talking except van pelt she looked worried.

"i expect they told you" he said.

"yeah what are we going to do" she said.

"i called the police because we went under lockdown he's in jail" then he looked down.

"then Jane received another call "he answered.

"you got the cops on him now I'm after you"

"wait what i didn't call the cops" he said.

"don't play dumb funny boy" he said. then Jane hung up boss lockdown again and he sighed. they weren't taking any calls but being stuck wasn't that bad they all played board games although everyone thought it was unfair because of Jane's abilities but it was still fun.

"king me" Jane screamed and then smiled.

"well it's not over yet" then Lisbon triple jumped him all kings too.

"nice thinking Lisbon but bad move" then Jane got all of her pieces.(they were playing checkers)At around five o'clock they were still under lockdown so the group got together and played monopoly.

"you owe me five grand for landing on mall of America" Rigsby said. At around ten o'clock they all went to sleep but during the night there was a disturbance someone was breaking in so Jane jumped up then he whispered.

"Lisbon Lisbon"

"what" she said tiredly.

"someone's breaking in" then she jumped up and got her gun.

" i told ya i found you" he said. then someone tapped his shoulder it was Cho he started beating him up then he shoved him outside.

"And don't come back" Cho screamed at him.

"that was medieval can you teach me how to do that" Jane said and smiled. They continued to sleep after that they woke up the next morning and they got a case it was the guy that tried to get Jane.

"oh it's are buddy" Jane continued with his business after his remark looking for clues he found nothing until the very last minute he found a crow bar he put gloves on (for the very first time)then he took it over to Lisbon we will take it for prints but first we need to make sure he got hit with it Jane thought.

"yeah he got hit with it pretty hard to" he said. then he made faces as if someone was getting hit hard saying oohhh owoow.

"that got to have hurt" he said. so at the office they got the prints.

"it belongs to Kyle mendenhall he has been arrested four times for assault so it wouldn't surprise me if he did this. van pelt said.

"he is also part of a government peace program that's odd for what he has done" van pelt said.

"no kidding" Jane said. Lisbon came in and had something to announce.

"you guys get the rest of the day off" she said frowning.

"we will be back on the job tomorrow most likely"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

JANE THREAT

It was a quiet day in the office/work for Jane Lisbon and the others no cases but something interrupted the quietness Jane's phone started to ring.

"hello" he answered.

"give me van pelt or your dead physic boy" the mystery man said.

"I'm sorry what was that" Jane answered looking scared.

"give me van pelt or your dead" he said.

"on the phone" Jane said.

"NO I'm in the parking lot bring her" he said.

"I'll be right there" Jane said. everyone was looking at him so he just laid down on his couch.

"hey Rigsby can you go and tell everyone were under lock down" he said while he got up and went outside to catch the caller but he opened the door and there were a bunch of people most talking on their phone too.

"Hey Rigsby since you and van pelt are a thing you can tell her the guy that called me wanted her" he said.

"wait what you're kidding right" Rigsby said toughly.

"i wish i was" he said ashamed. he heard Jane's phone ring he screamed Jane but he wasn't there he was faster than a kangaroo predator. when he answered he did his best impression of Jane.

"hello" he answered.

"if van pelt isn't out in five minutes i am coming in and gunning the place down" he said.

"GOOD LUCK" Rigsby screamed. than Rigsby called the real police and took the man to jail that was threatening them. So Rigsby walked back to the main spot where they all hung out everyone was talking except van pelt she looked worried.

"i expect they told you" he said.

"yeah what are we going to do" she said.

"i called the police because we went under lockdown he's in jail" then he looked down.

"then Jane received another call "he answered.

"you got the cops on him now I'm after you"

"wait what i didn't call the cops" he said.

"don't play dumb funny boy" he said. then Jane hung up boss lockdown again and he sighed. they weren't taking any calls but being stuck wasn't that bad they all played board games although everyone thought it was unfair because of Jane's abilities but it was still fun.

"king me" Jane screamed and then smiled.

"well it's not over yet" then Lisbon triple jumped him all kings too.

"nice thinking Lisbon but bad move" then Jane got all of her pieces.(they were playing checkers)At around five o'clock they were still under lockdown so the group got together and played monopoly.

"you owe me five grand for landing on mall of America" Rigsby said. At around ten o'clock they all went to sleep but during the night there was a disturbance someone was breaking in so Jane jumped up then he whispered.

"Lisbon Lisbon"

"what" she said tiredly.

"someone's breaking in" then she jumped up and got her gun.

" i told ya i found you" he said. then someone tapped his shoulder it was Cho he started beating him up then he shoved him outside.

"And don't come back" Cho screamed at him.

"that was medieval can you teach me how to do that" Jane said and smiled. They continued to sleep after that they woke up the next morning and they got a case it was the guy that tried to get Jane.

"oh it's are buddy" Jane continued with his business after his remark looking for clues he found nothing until the very last minute he found a crow bar he put gloves on (for the very first time)then he took it over to Lisbon we will take it for prints but first we need to make sure he got hit with it Jane thought.

"yeah he got hit with it pretty hard to" he said. then he made faces as if someone was getting hit hard saying oohhh owoow.

"that got to have hurt" he said. so at the office they got the prints.

"it belongs to Kyle mendenhall he has been arrested four times for assault so it wouldn't surprise me if he did this. van pelt said.

"he is also part of a government peace program that's odd for what he has done" van pelt said.

"no kidding" Jane said. Lisbon came in and had something to announce.

"you guys get the rest of the day off" she said frowning.

"we will be back on the job tomorrow most likely"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
